


Going Out For Drinks

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dating, F/M, First Date, Gen, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a book signing, they go out for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out For Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt: Castle, Castle/Beckett, drinks after a book signing

By the time he's done signing the last book for evening, he looks up to find her waiting near the doors of the store watching him and everything around him bemusedly. Always on guard for something, ever watchful.

He's sure that is something comes with the years that she's spent on the police force.

He knows when she came into the building, the eyes of Alexis and his mother had positively lite up and their bored expressions had changed before Alexis had slipped away to greet her while his mother stayed close to him with his ex-wife and publisher. Capping the pen shut he nods to them both before moving to join his daughter and his date for the evening.

An exasperated smile shapes itself on her face as he approaches them and Alexis turns to grin at him.

“Beckett.”

“Castle.”

“How are you?”

“Fine. Are you ready to go for those drinks that _you_ asked me out for with you or are you still needed here?”

Her eyes flick over his shoulders and he knows that she is taking stock of the room, of the people standing around watching them. Of his daughter standing beside them, grinning.

“I -”

“You guys can go your date now. Grams and I will help with things here.”

“You sure?”

“Very. Now go dad.”

His amused look meets her fondly exasperated look and he offers his arm to her, which she takes after a moment.

“Shall we?”

“Yes, lets go.”


End file.
